


开幕

by lifoue_Sui



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifoue_Sui/pseuds/lifoue_Sui
Summary: 是稿子，Bendy/Henry一辆黑车，不会打tag我直接放弃了（悲）
Kudos: 2





	开幕

晕眩与脱离现实的感觉如潮涌一般袭来，就像演员脱离了剧幕的演绎，荒诞而固执。蘸水笔的笔迹出现重影，线条歪歪扭扭。  
亨利曲了曲手指试图挽回自己对神经末梢的控制权，墨水粘在手腕上，太凉了。墨水覆盖在青绿色的静脉上，像个威胁，血管一突一突地跳着。

他好像忘了自己下一笔要落在哪里。  
他的笔自顾自地蠕动，线条一点点袒露——班迪的角色设计图。

他不应该在这里。

工作室混杂着墨汁的工业气味，木质墙皮剥落下来。每个细节似乎都完全一致而又有细微的差别。那些差别总是充满暗示。提醒他身处何处。  
水声粘稠淅淅沥沥，沿着目不能视的地方渗出来。似乎渗透了大脑，在神经与骨之间作响，透着生来如此的感召，视野迷迷蒙蒙都被墨水覆盖，疯狂顺着墙壁蔓延渗透时，那种不详的感召前所未有的强烈。像是等待已久的陷阱终于展露了真面目，坦坦然暴露在眼前。

冷汗积了满背，喉咙又紧又涩，他几乎恐惧得要跪下去——碰到柜门时，他的手打滑几乎捏不住柜子边缘，班迪还没有看到他。

他放轻脚步，钻进那个墙角的柜子。  
恶魔在眼前走过，似乎并没有看到他和他的容身之处。等那些阴湿的墨水褪去，他深吸一口气，准备打开柜子的拉门。门枢不合时宜地响了一声。  
恶魔展露了身形，柜门被扯碎在地，亨利的脖颈突然一阵剧痛，湿热的液体沿着颈子往下流，做好了迎接结局的准备。

恶魔几乎能听到他的血液在血管里流动的声音，在他那里人类只不过是个难以理解的精致碳化合物，他或许能明白这团血肉，但却无法明白其中传递的微小电信号和大脑运作的结构。  
他的造物主的思想世界。

恶魔的尖爪捏着亨利细瘦的手肘，一点点捏到肩膀上。比例诡异的面孔近在咫尺，他下意识闭上眼睛，像条僵死的鱼。恶魔直直迎着造物主的脸，墨水从它身上一直淌下，尖牙细细蹭过造物主的后颈，把那些温热的血液咽进口中，和黑色的墨水混在一处。只有他的造物主才拥有的独特的

墨水的触感诡异，黏湿冰凉，附着在所经之处，一点点细微地沿着脊柱往下滑，激起难以自持的颤栗。亨利发着颤往后躲，班迪从来没有这样对待过他，就算是扯碎他就像扯碎那个木板一样，也还都有迹可循，这已经超出了他的理解范畴。

他的脖子被掐住，胀痛，缺氧的晕眩感一齐泛上来，引起一阵吐无可吐的反胃。坚硬的柜子抵在肩胛骨上，发了狠的疼。他被困在这里了。班迪放开了他，用异常锋利的爪子撕开造物主的衣服。亨利扶着柜子一侧，腹中翻江倒海，鼻腔口腔都是浓重的墨水的味道。

连吐出来的东西都是清一色的黑色墨水。他看着那些墨水愣怔起来，自己到底在这里呆了多久？为什么肚子里都是这些东西？  
恶魔咬在他左肩上，剧烈的疼痛让他被迫回神过来。那些新鲜的，合乎齿印的圆形伤口正在往外冒血，而恶魔正在细细舔舐那些伤口，把鲜活的体液掠走。

墨水沁进伤口像灼烧一样的痛，耳廓上沾了墨水，细细碎碎地发痒。他想伸手去碰，奈何双手被抓得愈发死狠，施力上去就好像要被捏碎手骨一样的疼痛。  
欢迎回来。他和那怖人的脸相对，似乎体会到了这样的意思。

疼痛充斥着他的神经，低低嗫嚅的声音到达熔点的精神难以承受于是昏厥了过去，留下充血的阵痛和嗡嗡的耳鸣。恶魔张开了嘴，把造物主的手含了进去，用细软的口器和墨水把它包裹其中，绞着造物主漂亮的手指细细舔舐。

舌头粗糙却柔软，细嫩的指根被挠得发着颤想要蜷起来，恶魔的动作似乎带着一丝温柔。  
牙齿在手臂上划出细细的血痕，浅淡的血色在苍白的皮肤上蜿蜒出一丝红线。于是恶魔静悄悄看着那红色，他从未拥有过的鲜活色彩。亨利惊醒过来，下意识惊惶地要把自己的手抽出来。他狠狠挣了一下，恶魔愠怒地合上齿列，食指和中指的指骨被干脆折断。

“呜啊啊啊啊啊——”裹满墨水的手要命地疼，他下意识地想，这辈子恐怕都拿不了笔了。恶魔紧紧抱着他，墨水浇了他一身，几乎要把他包裹其中。恶魔的愤怒来自于造物者忤逆和不解，他为什么总是试图拒绝他和逃避他。  
“别、不要……”造物主的胸口抵着他的胸前，散发着热量，随着发声而轻微颤抖着。亨利颤抖的手指有些变形，而且青紫红肿着，脸色惨白，下颌上带着血，先前被逼出的泪水湿乎乎地黏在眼角和脸颊。

恶魔的施虐欲被莫名唤起，爪子撕开他被墨水沾得湿透的裤子，捏着他的脚踝，握在爪子里轻轻感受人类的骨骼，或许是他难以控制自己的力道，留下了几道渗出血珠的划痕。他的造物主不敢再挣扎，滑在地上，用手臂遮掩着眼睛，把自己抱成一团。

恶魔扯着他的胯，朝自己拖过去，膝盖霎时青紫一块。忙着敷衍疼痛的大脑无法顾及其他，撕得破碎的裤子被扯下，随后某个形状奇怪，和人类的物事截然不同的东西贴在他尾椎骨上，黏腻的墨水沿着脊柱积在下腹，恶魔的性器抵在造物主的后穴，滑滑腻腻的冠头试探着戳刺几下，缓慢地艰难没入进去。

恶魔咬住了他的耳廓，他被吓出了生理泪水，下意识往前躲，恶魔钳着他的腰侧，狠狠挺入进去，黏湿的墨水被从后穴挤出来，“啊啊啊啊——哈啊……不，不要…呜……啊。”撕裂的疼痛沿着脊椎往上蹿，太疼了，哀鸣卡在喉咙里，后穴下意识排斥着侵入的巨物。

墨水组成的触肢扣着他的腰腹，把他死死压在柜子的一角，大腿被抬高，折成方便侵犯的方式，硕大的性器锲在内里，后穴被完全撑开，顶着细嫩的地方狠狠蹂躏，结合处不停流出墨水，内里受不住如此狠重的操弄，殷红血丝一点点渗出来，又被恶魔毫无保留的动作顶回内里，拍出一声声黏腻的回响。

“唔——呜……啊，哈啊……”好疼，每一处都在疼，穴肉把恶魔的性器绞得死紧，每抽动一次都带出疼痛，墨水充作润滑，疼痛一点点麻木下去，后穴深处产生一点点酥麻和难以抚慰的痒。恶魔把他整个抱在怀里操弄，他的两腿几乎没有力气支撑自己。

恶魔的性器太粗了，以至于只是填在穴里都会让他发疯。他下意识想夹紧腿，被那双巨大的爪子拉着腿根重新打开，内里被不知疲倦的恶魔奸干着，快感从尾椎骨狠狠窜上去，几乎是坐在恶魔身上，一处都使不上力，任由他在内里作弄。“呃……”他咬住下唇，眼前一片混黑，黑色的世界里什么都看不真切，到处都是墨水，嘴里，身上，地上，从恶魔的身上熔蚀下来，黏糊糊的，在背上裹着发痒。像要被腐蚀一样。

这是彻头彻尾的恶魔，从他的造物之中诞生的、无涉造物主的诫命的恶魔。性器触感分明，勃胀的冠头顶着摄护腺上下磨动，麻木过后的快感像潮水一样要把他溺毙。  
他咬着下唇漏出一声崩溃般的呻吟，恶魔把他死死扣在怀里，舔他的耳后、露着青色血管的脖颈。恶魔微微用力，造物主的双臂被朝后扭成可怖的形状，连着肩膀生疼着。

泪水迷迷糊糊间淌了满脸，肌肉绷紧着接受疼痛，此刻已经发着颤无法再拒绝他的恶魔，失神地接受着对方的肏干。每一次的挺入都让他颤抖不已，穴肉狠狠收紧想拒绝他，肠液却食髓知味地泌出来，和墨水混到一处。

恶魔把他的腰侧掐出一片青紫，被爪子挠到的地方皮肉破开，血痂凝固在腰背之间。不知疲倦的推进终于停止了，性器深得让人全身发麻，整个人都像被穿刺、被杀死，心脏的跳动像被成型的墨水锢住。

恶魔的爪子把他后背抓出几道吓人的血痕，用痛苦唤醒他的造物主。他把亨利圈在怀里，缓慢地在内侧轻顶，后穴深处被填满，就像灵魂本身被穿透般令人难以忍受。  
恶魔似乎在叫他的名字，嘶哑着混合着沙砾摩擦一样的低语，把他的意识揪回现实，提醒他是什么在和他性交。

那嘶哑的声音好像变成了某种吸引他的火焰，吸引他和那来源融为一体，一起被点燃后陷入无明的死亡。“别、啊，啊——”敏感点忽然被擦过，他呜咽出声，涎液也从嘴角流出，身体直接被从冰冷的地面上拉起来，摆成跪姿接受侵犯，他的脸擦在地面紧贴着那些积着的墨水，口鼻都被淹没，被墨水狠狠呛了几口，口腔里都是那些浓重黏稠发苦的味道。“啊……”恶魔的性器在他体内试探性地顶弄，来回戳刺敏感的穴道。

漆黑的墨水覆在皮肤上，淌过之处想被灼烧一样，异样地发热。愈发显得苍白脆弱，青紫的静脉几乎可见，已经虚软的身体经不起任何触碰，脑海里什么都没有，什么都不想，此刻只剩下他，和他的造物。

想要被触碰、想要拥抱和亲吻，身体好像在故意和他作对，无视了原有的底线和羞耻。他的精神在轮番折磨之下开始涣散，越是不想表现出愈发明显欲求越是被恶魔找到机会操进深处，猝不及防的动作让他整个人都是一颤，“唔……”

恶魔用爪腹握住他的阴茎，他不自禁地往后缩，说不好是茫然还是羞耻，恶魔的头颅抵在他后颈，细细碎碎地搔着耳后，在他下身笨拙地按揉，造物主只能呆呆仰着头，承受着悖伦的一切。

“班迪……求你、停下来，班迪……”下意识的言语，他不知道自己的称呼是否正确，只是完全无法思考，凭着残留的意志拒绝，墨水轻柔地安抚着他，从上方滑进衣物摩挲他的锁骨和乳尖。“唔，唔……够了、够了——”

后穴还在被那根作孽的巨物反复捣弄，毫不停歇地想要往造物主的身体里钻。他已经湿透了，肠道深处又湿又软，难以抗拒暴力的操干，只能流出些清液，滑滑腻腻地裹着恶魔的性器。

视野变成变成一片片模糊的光点，下身在恶魔的抚慰下难以自持地泄了出来，恶魔无视了他的哀求，依旧插得太深，造物主的身体内部可怜地颤抖着，“好、好了……呃——啊，啊……”恶魔射在了穴道深处，射了太多进去，那些黏稠的墨水就积在深穴里，和性器一起把小腹顶出一个凸起。

性器从其中撤出来，穴口颤巍巍合上，墨水沿着腿侧往下淌。恶魔伸爪去摸造物主的小腹，过去那里平坦而柔软，现在饱含着侵犯进去的东西，连着腿根都在拒绝地发颤。爪子太尖利，还是划破了脆弱的皮肤，血珠从破口渗出来。

深处的墨水顶着摄护腺和膀胱，像在挤压着内脏。造物主像被玷污的鲜果一样，熟烂湿透，穴口时不时泄出些射进去的墨水。恶魔把他翻转过来，面朝自己，再次插入进去，饱含的墨水被挤出来，深处被压迫得死紧，重新压迫进去的阴茎凶狠地磨着柔软的腺体，过载的快感让他快要晕过去，“啊，啊……”造物主的嗓音已经变得干哑无力，吚吚呜呜地吐不出完整的字句。

墨水裹着他的阴茎，细小的触肢钻进前端的小孔，他疼得叫出声来，小触肢还在试图往里钻，马眼都被撑大了些。恶魔吻他的脖子，咬他的肩膀，到处都在出血，鲜艳的红色交织在黑色之间，让人发疯。恶魔完全不在意他的造物主可能会因此死掉，他的双手被折得脱了臼，疼得几次要晕过去又被肏清醒。

“唔——”阴茎的动作让穴道本能地抽搐，小腹在不住收缩，四肢都酥软得不像话。连手都彻底报废了，他没有任何反抗的能力。  
就像噩梦一样，到处是被压制的欲望和看不到边际的疼痛，唯一鲜活的地方是身后涨的发痛的穴口。

从额发开始直到脚底，从里到外，都被漆黑的墨水玷污，身体被再一次撞击时，他小声地啜泣起来，他不明白，为什么会变成现在这个样子。亨利大腿内侧本能地用力，换来一阵阵痉挛和颤抖，阴茎因为束缚根本无法释放，已经积累到顶端的欲望无从消解，在体内凶狠地蹿动，“啊……啊，哈啊……”身体疲惫地抽搐着，眼泪止不住地往下掉。

声音都发不出，喉咙里是细弱的气流，他的大腿抽搐着，身体到达高潮后就没办法落下，性器翻搅的动作折磨着神经、摧毁了一切意志，“啊……”小腹的抽搐好像没有止境，被迫吮吸着阴茎，体力早就到了极限，身体和意识好像都在往下坠，神经和肉体被撕裂开，太过疲惫也太过紧张。

他学得很快，找到了能准确刺激到摄护腺的位置，随着恶魔一下下出入，从未有过的官能刺激把造物主的理智带到了深渊之中。躯体被留在此处，毫无掩饰地呻吟着，体内的所有细胞仿佛和恶魔取得了同调，疼痛逼迫着他面对这一切。

阴茎将内部的墨水和肠液搅动出微妙的水声，肠道里积了太多的墨水，毫不留情地碾压膀胱，他忍不住要尿出来。内壁都被碾压着，被撑到可怕的程度，腺体被压迫得抽搐，性器的每一点移动都让他脊骨发麻。“呜、求你……放开我……”

恶魔反复地碾压着敏感点，造物主泛红的身体颤抖得越来越厉害，尿孔里的小触肢拔了出去，一瞬间他什么都忘了，喉咙里的呻吟如同濒死，精液和尿液被释放出去，“唔——啊，啊——啊……”眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，灵魂好像被剥离了，和那些墨水变成了同类。

他听不懂造物主的言语，仍旧捏着他的腰操干着。快乐到了极致简直变成折磨，他双腿大张，任由恶魔挟着他的双臂进出，汗水浸湿了头发，和墨水混成一团，贴在脸上，狼狈地滑动。直到恶魔似乎尽了兴，愿意把他的造物主松开。

身体被放开时他直接跌在了地上，身体瘫软、眼前一片虚白，满脸泪痕痛苦地喘息着。眼睛彻底失了焦，完全是被肏得失神的状态，穴内的墨水还在缓缓流出。  
手臂还在疼得发狠，安详且令人心安的疼痛变成了疲惫，亨利昏睡了过去。

醒来的时候身上被留下的伤已经没有先前那么痛苦了，依旧使不上力，腰背上腿上青紫一片一片。亨利扶着墙勉强站起来，后穴里流出些尚且温热的、黏腻的墨水。  
那个柜子只剩下一堆木头破片。留下的只有墙上清晰的  
LOOK FAMILIAR？

亨利想，他不应该在这里。


End file.
